


punishment.

by orphan_account



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Rape, Underage Sex, noncon, why did i write this oh my god.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kill me





	punishment.

Betty lay in the dungeon Frisk had ordered her be sent to, her magic completely gone. She had shackles on her wrists and ankles and had been stripped completely bare.

She wriggled, face aflush as the cool air in the enclosed room ran over her nipples, hardening them. She had been in here only a week or so, and the 13 year old had only had the simple human interaction of a 'here' when her guards passed her a slice of bread and a small glass of water.

Otherwise, no one spoke to her.

Then, she heard footsteps approaching her cell.

She didn't have to ponder the identity, as she could recognise that footfall anywhere. It was Frisk, and this was confirmed as he stood in front of the bars with a neutral expression. He turned to the guards. "Leave us" he ordered, and after a raised eyebrow, they complied.

When Frisk just silently watched her, she spat on the floor in front of him. "Come to mock? To gloat?" she hissed, eyes lighting up with rage. "I won't fucking listen. Fuck off"

The 14 year old boy just sighed and entered the cell, locking it securely behind him. He stepped over to her and continued his silence as he ran his fingers over her chin, causing a delightful shiver to run through her. Pushing back the feeling, she tried to spit at his face again, but before she could he grabbed her face fully and connected their lips.

Her eyes widened impossibly and her mouth dropped, allowing him to slip his tongue in. She languidly responded, though mostly from instinct, as she was disgusted.

When he pulled back she lurched, trying to headbutt him, but he summoned his aura so that she simply rebounded off of a sheer red light. "Your lips taste delicious" he purred, and her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Shut the fuck up and fuck off you creep. I don't want to kiss your gay fish lips"

"Undyne would find that insulting" Frisk sneered, before slapping her so hard she fell to the side. She stared at him in shock, and a slight smirk covered his face. "You're so helpless, and this dungeon is so far away that no one could hear you scream.." he leant down to nibble on her ear. "Be a good little slut and i might just be gentle, got it?"

She spat at him, finally hitting him in the face. He wiped it off with a disgusted expression, and stood up to kick her in the head. "You stupid bitch!"

"What? Did you think I'd just let you have your way with me?!" Betty shouted, shaking. "Go die, you assho-"

He kicked her again, and she groaned in pain. He laughed cruelly, the broken noise making her flinch. "Listen here you retarded little cunt, you've killed my friends countless times, in countless ways, so i think even you could handle having your snatch fiddled with. So shut the fuck up, you deserve this. It's revenge, it's punishment. It's deserved."

With that said he pulled her up by the hair and shoved her against the wall, and as she was still dizzy he kissed her violently again, stroking her nipples. She struggled, fear fully entering her, but he persisted, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth.

As he sucked on it, and she thrashed, he began to grow more irritated, and bit. As she screamed in pain he withdrew and snorted at her now red nipple. "That's what you get for struggling. Though.. I can't deny that it's hotter when you do" he leered leacherously, before leaning down to be face to face with her dripping entrance.

"Oops! The cunt's sprung a leak!" Frisk sang, before unzipping his trousers to allow his cock to pop out. "Better plug it up!"

"N-no!" Betty protested, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Please, god, NO-!"

Frisk giggled at her fear as he hilted in her in one thrust, fully taking her pussy. He groaned as he pulled back then went in, ignoring her screams as her hymen broke and some drops of blood hit the cold stone floor.

He ravished her, lusting when she pleaded for him to stop, when she begged for mercy, when she cried..

He giggled maniacally. All sluts were like this! No- all human women! At least the teens! They were all just hungry cocksluts and cumdumps, desperate to get their holes filled! Lily had come to him after he had defeated Betty and gave him a warm blowjob. Two other girls with a Perseverance and Bravery soul had rode his cock in public as an announcement to their gratitude. And those were just the teens- in one week! Many others were willing to congradulate him with their cunts, and who was he to deny them?

But this? Was so much better! Raping Betty as she begged him to stop was the hottest thing he had ever experienced, and he planned to do so often. Perhaps he should up his game- cum on her bread and piss in her water before she supped?

He finally came into her tight and needy cunt, and ignored her own likely impending orgasm as he pulled out. Ignoring her desperate gasps as her orgasm was denied, he pressed his sopping cock to her lips. After a defiant stare and a resulting punch, she finally took him in. He beamed psychotically as she cried over his pole, grabbing her head to force her to speed up.

When he came into her mouth again he punched her, and smiled she hit the floor. He kicked her several times in the side before growing bored and leaving.

The next day, the guards had been ordered to piss in her water and cum onto her bread before she ate - and forced her to eat it. Not only that, they were given a massive pay rise to daily rape her- and they certainly did, and oh god it hurt so much more to have full grown men in her!

Betty could do nothing as the two double penetrated her, or made her 69, or ride on while sucking the other. Soon more guards were hired, and she was being double penetrated, jacking off two cocks while sucking one. It became routine. Often, of course, Frisk joined.

Betty could do nothing but cry as she accepted her fate. A cum recepticle for any man who felt inclined. And as she gagged on the biggest dick she had sucked yet, she wished she could just die.

But a bitch like her didn't deserve that.


End file.
